User talk:Pythonraptor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magma Dragoon (Talk) 20:44, September 17, 2012 Did you know Bananas possess a specific chromosone to stunt growth? Been busy lately with university and life, I've lost interest in wikia greatly overal I suppose. What about yourself? P.S: Haha, random title. ;)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 23:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) High congratulations seem to be in order, and that'd be awesome but only if you want too. I can't really tell you to do it or not too because I don't dictate you as a individual.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 06:55, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey.. Ik you miss me, so please help! Hello, sorry to bother you on this Wikia. Why am I not confronting this issue (at least currently) at the Naruto Fanon Wiki? Because I've been banned. This is what I'm dying to discuss with you. I have had many of my pages deleted without warning; no tags, no mass delete categories added, no notices left on the talk page. All of this was done by Prodigy. Chances are, you'd probably listen to him more than you would listen to me, because he's an admin. Let met explain to you what I've been accused of. I'm fully aware that he's an admin, but I strongly beleive that he should atleast tell his victims what he is expecting of a page, aside from relentlessly deleting everything a user put so much effort into. Here's what I supposedly did: Breaking the Manual of Style. Here's my page: (hopefully it hasn't been deleted. If not, you can check it's history). Page: www.narutofanon.wikia.com/Shun_Kimoko. As you can see, not a regulation on the manual of style was broken, nor was it broken on any of his Jutsu pages. I did nothing to break the rules on a page, with the exception of a very vulgar and violent character - Ami Hyuga, whom had alot of bad content on her page. I deleted this page myself, so it's history now. Why I'm Arguing: Glue Release: My element, Glue Release, was deleted. Yes, I know it sounds odd, however, you will see how legit it is, compared to "Candy Release" (because, this is what David and Prodigy have compared it to). Glue release is simply manipulating the earth and water elements in order to create a gooey, sticky substance with a high viscosity (aka, glue). When this substance is brought fourth, it can be freely manipulated. Why was it deleted? My character's techniques seemed stupid and full of nonsense to Prodigy and David. My character's techniques consisted of "Glue Hearts" (sounds strange, I know, but let me explain). The glue hearts are hearts made of glue (in other words, the glue was manipulated and shaped into that of a heart). After being shaped, these hearts will be imbued with fire release to give it a more deadly property. The shape simply serves as a distraction. (Technique names: Glue Release: Kiss of Doom; one heart blown out of mouth. Glue Release: Kiss Kiss Barrage; many hearts released). Not only that, these hearts stick to the opponent (hence its glue-like properties). This, however, seemed like nonsense and stupidity in the eyes of Prodigy and David, thus, it was deleted without warning. Everything... even the element itself. To make it more legit, I was planning on renaming the element to "Latex Release" (it makes a bit more sense, if you ask me). I can't, now. Because I've been permanently banned for voicing my rightful opinion. Proof: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:57900#12 At first, I approached the situation very abruptly (see this thread: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:57752), however, I was repremended. In turn, I approached it in a nicer manner (the first url seen). Second argument; my character's weaponry. Apparently, water with chili pepper powder and special oil (pepper spray) is "too modern". Again, it sounds strange, however, there are stranger things in the naruto verse (sexy techniques & 1000 years of death, ect). My pepper spray page was deleted without warning, same with it's technique (the pepper spray technique; by focusing chakra into the liquid, the acidity levels are boosted, and the amount of spray released from one pump is also increased. The rank of the technique is "C"). This was all deleted. Another one of my "deleted weapons" is the love bomb. It's simple; a paper bomb and a small flash bomb hidden inside a heart-shaped locket large enough to store its hidden contents. With the ignition of the paper bomb, the flash bomb will be ignited by the resulting explosion. Simple. The heart locket also serves as a disguise, and an accessorie. This too was deleted because it was "foolish and stupid". I know that my character has an odd style of techniques/disguises, but what can you say? Every ninja thinks differently, and that's what David and Prodigy fail to understand. I personally believe that Prodigy was abusing his power, that's just me though. Please resolve this issue, because what I've stated was 100% true. I want to continue contributing to the wiki, however, I'm currently banned because of my "bad behavior". Please help! [[User:FortressSwan|'Fortress']][[User talk:FortressSwan|'Swan']] 16:24, November 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ban THANKS SOOO MUCH. Really, I do miss editting the Wiki. Please resolve this for me! [[User:FortressSwan|'Fortress']][[User talk:FortressSwan|'Swan']] 01:12, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Tell the assholes on Naruto Fanon to QUIT fucking continueing the emssage wall, and delete the entire wall...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 17:19, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, have you managed to talk to Prodigy yet? [[User:FortressSwan|'Fortress']][[User talk:FortressSwan|'Swan']] 01:22, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Not yet, though I will now seeing as I got just got back.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 06:35, December 7, 2012 (UTC)